


Little Boy

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Fluff and cuddles, Little Space, Little!Sam, M/M, Underage Roleplay, cgl, daddy!dean, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out his brother was a little was possibly the greatest thing that ever happened to Dean. The only shame was that they couldn't do this every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are new to caregiver/little relationships, this is a type of bdsm relationship involving consenting adults in which one enters a freeing more childlike mindset while the other takes on the role of caregiver allowing them to feel safe in doing so.

Their lifestyle doesn't allow them to do this often. Being a hunter means never letting your guard down. So this sort of thing was only allowed when they stopped at one of Bobby's safe houses.

With the stress that they face, it was crucial they make the time for it at least once a month. Sam obviously wanted more, but it was Dean's job as daddy to tell Sam no and keep him safe. That's just what a good caretaker does even if it hurt him to disappoint his little.

There was nothing more freeing for Sam than putting his on comfy Ninja Turtles pajamas, laying on his stomach, and coloring in the Star Wars coloring book Dean had picked up for him on the way into town.

Dean dropped a small bag of gummy bears onto the book and Sam looked up at him with a big grin.

"Thanks, daddy," he said and Dean swore he sounded years younger.

"You're welcome, baby boy." No 'don't mention it' no 'sure' and no 'no problem'. Dean knew how to set a good example for his little.

Sam chewed his candy and Dean watched fondly, settling down beside his boy. Sam wrinkled his nose in a thoughtful gesture. "What color is a dewback?"

"Green and kinda brown."

"I want it to be blue."

Dean chuckled. "It can be whatever you want it to be, baby. You can draw bunny ears on it if you want."

"Bunny ears?" Sam looked at him funny then he giggled. "That's silly." 

Sam wiggled his hips to get more comfortable and Dean could see the waist band of his pale pink panties.

"Are you wearing your pretty panties, Sammy?" Dean ran his finger along the exposed skin at Sam's back.

Sam blushed. "I wanted to be pretty for you."

"You're always pretty, baby. So beautiful." Dean wanted to fuck him right then, but he knew that Sam didn't like to have sex while he was in his "little space" so he would just have to wait until Sam was feeling a little bit older. He made up for his need to touch him by tickling his fingers up Sam's sides.

Sam laughed and squirmed. "Stop it daddy, I'm trying to color." He giggled and his arm knocked the crayon box over. "Daddy!" Sam shriked.

Dean laughed. "Oops."

"You made a mess! Bad daddy."

Dean could resist kissing the back of Sam's neck as he busied himself resorting his crayons. "Sorry, baby boy."

"Should be," Sam pouted.

Dean hand came down on Sam's backside. "I said sorry, don't be bratty, Sam."

"Sorry," Sam said quietly.

Sam got his crayons together and went back to coloring, eating his gummies and humming happily. Dean sat beside him, occasionally asking for a gummy bear.

Dean's legs started to cramp up after a while of kneeling beside Sam. He got up and grabbed Sam's blanket from his bag and tossed it over him so he would be comfortable while Dean went to go make dinner. He took the gummy bears away telling Sam he could have the rest tomorrow if he was good.

Dean was just finishing up cooking when Sam came running into the kitchen with his finished drawing. Dean took it from him and looked at pretending to be looking at a prestigious piece of art.

"Wow, Sammy! It's a masterpiece!" Sam beamed. Dean gave him a quick kiss, then pinned the picture to the refrigerator with Sam's favorite dinosaur magnet.

"Thanks, daddy." Sam sat down at the table and waited for Dean to bring the food over. Sam smiled when Dean sat a bowl of dinosaur shaped macaroni and cheese with little cut up hotdogs in front of him.

Sam swung his feet under the table while he ate. Dean couldn't help but smile at how happy and carefree Sam was. They really didn't do this often enough.

Dean cleaned up the dishes while Sam made a mess eating an ice cream sandwich for dessert. Dean helped him clean all the sticky off his hands before he saw that Sam had somehow managed to get it in his hair. It had probably happened while Sam was enthusiastically licking at the drippy sides of his ice cream.

"Alright, you're getting a bath," Dean said.

Sam pouted. " _Daddyy_!"

"Don't pout, Sammy. You're a mess."

Sam widened his eyes and stuck his bottom lip out. He did a little wiggle that was too damn cute and Dean was pretty sure he was unaware of.

"Come on, Sammy. None of that. You take a bath and then we can cuddle before bed."

Sam made a face like he was considering it. "Will you wash my hair?"

"I'll wash all of you if it makes you happy, baby."

Sam smiled and giggled. "Okay, daddy."

Sam ran into the bathroom and started stripping. Dean came in behind him and turned on the water.

Dean closed the toilet seat lid to sit beside the tub. Sam stood shivering waiting for it fill enough to cover him.

"You cold, little boy?" Sam nodded. "Come here, Sammy. Daddy will keep you warm."

Dean pulled Sam onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Sam's temple and he turned his head to catch Dean's lips.

They shared soft, slow, kisses as the water filled the tub. When Dean thought it was high enough, he had Sam climb out of his lap and into the bath. Sam tried pouting again, but Dean was having none of it and Sam gave up.

Sam scrubbed his body clean while Dean knelt beside the tub to wash Sam's hair. Dean scrubbed all over Sam's scalp for a while knowing how much he loved it. Sam closed his eyes happily and tilted his head back so Dean could reach it all. He covered Sam's eyes with one hand to keep the water out while he rinsed. Sam was clean in no time, only now they had a new a problem. Sam didn't want to get out.

"Come on, daddy, it's _warm_ in here." Sam pouted.

"I thought you wanted to cuddle before you went to bed."

"I _do_."

"Then come on." Dean held up a towel to wrap Sam in, but Sam crossed his arms. "I'll let you pick a movie."

"All Dogs Go to Heaven?"

"If that's what you want."

Sam smiled. "Okay."

Sam stepped out of the water and onto the bath mat. Dean rubbed his hair with a towel and then wrapped him up. Sam waited while Dean drained the water and then Dean helped him dress in clean pajamas. 

Sam sat cross legged on the couch while Dean put the movie. As soon as Dean sat down, he turned so his legs were across Dean's lap and his head laid on Dean's chest. Dean wrapped an arm around him and Sam snuggled right into it.

Half way through the movie, Sam started making that little humming noise he did when he was hard and too far in little space to do anything about it.

"You okay, baby?"

"Fine."

"You wouldn't lie to daddy would you?"

Sam sighed. "Just not feeling so little anymore."

Dean kissed the top of his head. "What do you need, Sammy?"

Dean knew that Sam's switch from "little" to "big" could be delicate. It was always easier when Sam could fall asleep and wake up back in Sam mode instead little Sammy mode. A few times Sam had been forced into it too quickly and it lead to an awful sort of depression that Dean never wanted to see him in again. So, they handled this as gently as they possibly could.

"Can you just hold me... and kiss me?"

Kissing was always the perfect line between worlds. Kissing for Sam meant you're safe and you're loved. Sometimes it meant "I love you" and "I need you", but it always made Sam feel safe when it Dean that was kissing him. It was safe to do whoever he wanted to be. So Dean kissed him until little space passed and Sam was straddling his thighs with his fingers in Dean's hair trying to get him to kiss him harder.

Dean pulled away enough to ask, "How ya feelin' Sam?"

"Kiss me, daddy," he said, but that wasn't Sam's little boy voice.

Dean grabbed him and tossed him down on his back, hovering over top of him. "You want your daddy to take care of you, Sammy boy. Need daddy's huge cock filling up your little boy hole?"

Sam moaned and pushed his hips up into Dean's. "Daddy, daddy touch me."

"Touch you were baby? Touch you here?" Dean's hand covered lightly covered the bulge in Sam's pants.

He pushed up to rub against Dean's hand. "Yeah, daddy, more. Touch me more."

Dean grinned. He loved Sam's innocent act. "You need to be touched so bad do you baby?"

" _Daddy_ ," Sam gasped. "Please. My... my... please daddy!"

"Your what, Sammy? Is your boy parts hard, little one? You need daddy to help you. It hurts without daddy huh?"

Sam rutted shamelessly against Dean's hand and whined.

"You like daddy's hand against your cock? Rubbing your little boy prick so good."

"Daddy need... need you to..."

"You can say it, Sammy."

"Need you to fuck me!" He blurted out.

Dean smiled. "Of course, baby. Anything for daddy's good boy. Get up on the bed for me okay?"

Sam rolled off the couch and dove onto the bed. He crawled to the top to lay his head on the pillows while he waited for Dean.

Dean grabbed a bottle of lube and joined Sam on the bed, sitting between his thighs.

"Daddy's gonna stretch you out. You ready, baby?"

" _Yes_ ," Sam complained knowing how Dean loved to draw this out.

Sam could smell the cherry scent of the lube as Dean slicked up his fingers. He nearly groaned. Flavored lube meant Dean was _really_ planning on drawing this out.

Dean slid the very tip of his finger into Sam's hole. He almost immediately pulled it back out to tease around the rim, rubbing and pressing, before he put just the tip back inside.

He kept it up until Sam squirmed impatiently. Then he finally pressed his finger in deeper, fucking Sam with it and then teasing around the outside again.

"Dean come on," Sam said.

"You want daddy in your hole or not?" Dean smirked.

"Stop teasing and fuck me!"

"Fine, fine. Freakin' brat." Dean shoved a second finger in beside the first.

Dean worked moderately faster to work Sam open, but Sam was getting impatient again. So, Dean laid down on his stomach and flicked his tongue over Sam's ass. Sam moaned and completely forgot what he was complaining about.

Dean made a wet mess of spit and lube with his tongue and three fingers in Sam's hole. Sam was moaning endlessly now. A total slut for Dean's tongue in his ass. He groaned disappointedly when Dean stopped.

"You ready to take daddy, baby boy," Dean asked while he slicked up his cock.

"Yeah, daddy. Fuck me." Sam looked up him with wide dark eyes, his cock standing proudly against his abdomen. 

Dean pressed in slowly, barely an inch. He fucked into him shallowly, then pushed in another inch.

Sam whined and moaned, his hips rocking up to take more until Dean was finally all the way inside.

Dean stopped and they both just breathed.

"Okay," Sam panted. "I'm ready, move."

"Bossy."

Dean lips pressed against Sam's. He sucked gently on Sam's bottom lip and ran his tongue against Sam's. His hips pumping slowly, fucking Sam deeply.

Soft whines came from Sam's throat and Dean wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping him through his orgasm. "That's it, Sammy. Come for daddy." Sam's back arched right off the mattress as he came. Dean grunted as Sam squeezed around his cock forcing an orgasm right out of him. He kissed a line up Sam's neck as they came down.

Dean pulled himself from Sam's ass and flopped onto his back. "So, you want a juice box, little boy?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"Daddy can get you a juice box."

"You're such a jerk."

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him tight to his chest. "And you're such a good boy."

"Only for you, daddy."

"Jeez, Sam. Ready for round two already?"

"You think you can take it, old man?"

"Bring it on, little one."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
